Awkward
by polkadotmeblue
Summary: After throwing up at her ballet recital, Lily has spent her life avoiding the spotlight. Nobody notices her, and she likes to keep it that way. But when James saves her, she starts to like him. She changes her clothes and her appearance in hopes that he will notice her again. But what will happen when he does? And who is Sam? J/L R/OC S/OC
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I really hope you like this new story. I'll post new chapters as soon as possible, and probably the latest update will be a week, tops. I'd love to see what you think and i do take criticism (maybe not TOO harsh) so please Read and Review! Oh, and if you have any ideas on new chapters i'd love to hear them. **

* * *

Ten years old. That was how old I was when it was my ballet recital, and when my social awkwardness started. I remember every detail perfectly. My older brother Logan who was 12 years old was sitting in the audience playing with my younger sister, Petunia (who had just turned 9) while my dad was talking with mom who was cradling baby Rose.

I didn't even want to do ballet. I wanted to play soccer. But my mom wanted me to do girlier things and I guess Soccer isn't girly enough. She already thought I was too much of a tomboy, since I only wear baggy shirts and jeans and they always end up being muddy. Maybe it was because I didn't wear dresses at all like the girls in my class. So when I wanted to sign up for soccer, she saw that there was a ballet option. She got so excited, i'm pretty sure that she made a beeline for it.

Ballet took so much time too. I had to go to the studio everyday after school and practice. I never understood why it took so much time too since all we ever did was jump across the room. I thought my mom was secretly doing this to torture me, since where I was practicing there was a big window. And could you guess what I saw?

The soccer team playing.

So here I was prancing around, while I could clearly see other people having fun and kicking the ball. I really wanted to just take the stupid tutu off and go and join them playing, but I knew I couldn't do that. _If I finish the recital, _I thought _then I can quit and go play soccer. __  
_

So here I am. Doing the ballet recital. I had just started leaping across the stage when I had a weird feeling in my stomach. _Was it the ice cream I had? _I thought. But all I had to do was finish the recital, and all of this would be over. So I ignored the feeling, and continued to leap. Soon though, the feeling was here again. But I was almost at the break. I couldn't stop now, so I just started to twirl.

Bad mistake.

I think it was the twirling that made my stomach go overboard. Because soon after I did my first twirl, I felt sick. Like _really _sick.

I was going to throw up.

_Where is the restroom? _I thought. All I could see was my family in the very front of the audience and the other ballet dancers. _Where is IT? _I panicked.

We have the recital on tape. You could see the moment my eyes expanded when I FINALLY found the restroom. And you could also see the exact moment where I couldn't hold it in anymore. Where I just threw up then and there.. on my sister petunia. But it gets worse - _much _worse. When I finished I must have tripped on a cable, because I stumbled back and made Kayla Brown the most popular girl in elementary school fall down the stage which made her have big Red Super Gulp spill all over her.

I so _so _wish that we didn't have it on tape. That tape had my most embarassing moment ever. And my mom wanted to keep it. WHY would anyone want to have their child's embarassing moment on _tape? _She says that its probably going to be the most girliest thing I would ever do, which I guess is right. But I just wish that tape was destroyed.

Because that was the moment that my social awkwardness started.

And that's when I decided that being Awkward is better than throwing up in a ridiculous pink tutu.

~^o^~

Ever since the 'tutu' accident, as I like to say, my life has been getting more and more disastrous.

Everyone at school had somehow knew about it even though only a handful of people came. But seriously I was _eight. _I thought people would forget about since already a week passed, but no. Instead, they brought it up every time they could.

" Look! It's lily! Don't stand too close to her!"

" Lily, here's a bucket in case you need it."

" Oh my god, Lily! You look pale, are you going to ruin my hair? "

I never knew who told, but I have a feeling that it was Kayla Brown. She thought that it was my fault that she got big Red Super Gulp and made her hair sticky. Didn't she know that big Red Super Gulp is really tasty?

It also didn't help that I had fiery hair that was practically orange. Almost everyone in my class teased me about it. They would either bring up the color of my hair, or talk about the tutu accident. It got so bad that I couldn't go to the playgrounds without them pushing me to the ground or chanting " Carrothead, Carrothead ". They did this to me everyday that, I couldn't go to the playground without someone saying something mean to me.

Eventually I stopped going to the playgrounds. It was so hard for me though, because I LOVED the swings in the playgrounds. It made me feel so free, like I was touching the sky and that if I went any higher I could really touch the sky.

But, like I said before, _almost _everyone. Everyone except Sam. Sam had blonde slightly-curly hair and blue eyes. He was a little bit shorter than me, and I always thought that he almost looked like a girl - and I'm sure if he wore a dress, people would mistake him as a girl.

But I never said that to him because he never joined in with the taunting or the chanting. One day, when I was in the library, Kayla came up to me.

I was getting a book from the shelves when she came and grabbed it from me. "Are you going to just pretend that you didn't put the stupid drink on me?" she said angrily. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I saw a drink spill on the top her head. "Oh my god! Who did that?" I turned to see that it was Sam. "The thing is Kayla, this drink isn't stupid. It's only the person it got on who's stupid." he said. I smiled widely as he added " And that's my favourite flavour."

"Arrrggh! You guys are crazy!" She said and then she stormed off, her hair still full of big Red Super Gulp.

That was when we became best friends.

* * *

**That was the Prologue and the sort of set up for the story. But not all of the story will be about this. Please please read and review!**

**Oh and i have a question for you:**

**What should the names for Lily's two friends (and Sirius's/Remus's romance) be?**

**And also, what should I call the tutu accident? (other than that)**

**I was thinking Zoe for Remus and Taylor for Sirius. And i'm not going to be using Alice or Marlene. Or Peter for the marauders. Hope you don't mind!**


	2. Fresh start

**Hi Guys! This chapter will be about Lily Evans getting her letter and her life. I don't think I'm gonna post any chapters about her first year and skip straight onto sixth year and then seventh. **

* * *

CHAPTER TWO - BEGINNING

Lily was almost finished putting up all of her photos and had started to hang up her last frame. Stopping to look at it, she smiled. It was a photo of her and Sam who were doing this half-laughing and half-scary posing in their Halloween costumes - me going as the wicked witch and him as Frankenstein.

Finally hanging the photo up she jumped back down from her chair and stood back looking at her wall. It was full of photos of Lily and her family and friends since she was born - which was quite a lot as her wall had almost no space.

Lily picked up her book, _Hex Hall by Rachel Hawkins _and lied down on her bed while listening to the radio which was playing _I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift _when she heard a loud shatter and someone saying "Logan you idiot! That was supposed to be for Lily!"

_Why, _I groaned _did it have to be when I was in the good part of the book? _

After a quick pulling her hair into braids, she went downstairs and sat down for breakfast next to Logan. "What was that about I heard earlier?" I whispered to Logan. "She was trying to make you scrambled eggs since it's your birthday. But you know how she is.." he trailed off. I did know. My mom couldn't cook if her life was depending on it. And seriously, I love her and all, but she can't even make _scrambled eggs. _Scrambled. Eggs.

"So I thought that I would 'help her' with the cooking." he said, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What did you do?" As soon as I asked him, his grin got wider and said "I tipped the pan so that it would 'accidentally' spill on the floor."

I groaned. " You didn't. "

"Oh, you can bet I did. And now, thanks to _moi, _you don't have to eat mom's cooking. Well, for today anyway. And that-" and did a little bow " is my birthday gift to you. Happy eleventh birthday."

I rolled my eyes, but thanked him anyway. I saw petunia walk down the stairs and sit down the table. "Happy birthday." Petunia said, smiling at me. But I knew that smile. It was the same smile she put on when she said it was okay for her to throw up on her. "Thanks." I replied, a little bit of my heart breaking.

Because that smile was the one she used for people she hated.

Mom ended up giving us last night's leftover pizza as breakfast and gave me a birthday cupcake with a icing of a lily flower as a special treat. I ended up eating the cupcake on the way to the park to meet Sam. It was this secret park we found after school and I had forget to put brakes on my bike and it rolled into the entrance for the park. We came to get the bike back when we saw the playground. It must have been made a long time ago since none of it looked like it had been used for at least 20 years.

I was about to go on the swings when I saw a blonde haired boy coming this way. "SAM!" I shouted waving my hands like a crazy person. "Happy birthday Lily!" he said when he got to the swings.

"So, are you excited for school?" he teased.

This was a big topic for me. Because of my tutu accident last year, nobody at school acted like I existed. _But that was last year, _I thought. _Everybody had a summer to forget about it. _

"Lily?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Sam. "huh?" " It's just you hadn't said anything for a long time.." He trailed off.

" Oh. " I gave him a sorry look when he took a deep breath. "Since we're on the topic of schools, I need to tell you something. My dad got a new job at America and I have to leave to go there before Summer finishes. I'm so sorry."

"But I couldn't leave without getting you something." He handed me the gift. It was a plushy toy of a turtle that was on its back. "It's an awkward turtle! He can't really get up, and that makes everyone seeing it a bit.. awkward. See that way, whenever things go awkward for you, you will always know that there's someone else awkward too." I think I started to cry a little, since my vision blurred a little bit.

I couldn't believe him. _He was going?_ The only person who defended me and was nice to me when everyone else wasn't? Is this happening?

"You're leaving?" I heard myself ask. Soon after I said that I felt some water go on my arm. I looked up and saw that it had started raining. _Perfect timing. _I looked back down and saw that Sam was already riding his bike back home.

"Wait!" I shouted at him. "Wait!" But I knew he was gone.

_Wait.. _

~^o^~

I went back to my house soaking wet and got inside. But instead of everyone at their rooms doing their own stuff, they were all at the living room. _Huh? What's going on?_ I asked myself. " Mom? Dad? Is anything wrong? Did something happen?" I asked.

" Honey, we got this letter after you left. It said it was from Hogwarts and it says that.." Mom said. She stopped for a long pause. _Are you going to continue what you were saying? _I thought.

"It says that you're a witch. And that you can do magic. They wrote that it was a boarding school where you would be for almost all year."

"We want to know if you would like to go there."

A boarding school? I guess it's a fresh start. And heaven knows I need one. But what about my friends? _What friends? _I silently realized. Sam was going to America. What about school? But I realized again. I was the 'carrothead' and the 'vomit girl' at my school. I had nothing to hold me back.

" I'll go."


	3. When I fell

**Hi guys! I really really want you to review! I want to know that I'm not just writing the story for no reason.. I have nothing better to do in New Zealand than write for you guys! I'll hopefully post about 2 chapters within a few days since I'm waiting for the new year.. 2013!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - 5th Year**

_It just had to be a tree, _Lily thought as she climbed up while her friends Taylor and Zoe were already sitting on a tree branch.

They had found the tree one day in second year. Taylor was the one who spotted it near the lake. It was a big oak tree that had branches hanging off, and gave a big shade to people who sat under it. If you looked closely, there was a tire swing tied to one of the branches once you moved the branches hiding it. Ever since they found it, Lily and her friends would always come here whenever they had free time.

I was lying down on one of the branches and started to relax. Being high up in the tree, I could see a lot of students talking with their friends and faraway some boys doing quidditch, while down below I saw that some people were at the pier of the black lake. _People really are taking advantage of the day, _I thought.

"Isn't it great that most of the teachers are sick?" Taylor said. Taylor had dirty blonde hair that were slightly curly at the end which went to her shoulders. She had dark green eyes that were so alluring. She was 5'4 and had a tendency to over-talk a bit.

Zoe and I started to share looks when Taylor quickly added,

"I mean not like that! It's just we have this free day off of school today, and today's so nice and sunny! Especially when it's the last few weeks of school."

"Yeah. I still can't believe that fifth year is almost over." Zoe said.

But as she said this, a leaf fell down onto her hair and it looked like a caterpillar was on the leaf too. But still, Zoe didn't notice. Zoe had dark brown hair with curls that went down her waist. Zoe had bambi-like blue eyes, that it always looked like she was innocent. She was a cute 5'5 and the tallest of the three of us. She also didn't like animals. At all.

The leaf and caterpillar was still on her hair, and I think the caterpillar had started to munch on the leaf. Jessica and I just stifled our laughs and kept our mouth shut. But just then, Zoe started to feel something on her, since she put her hand on the top of her head and her face had a look of horror when she got the leaf off her hair and in her hand. Screaming, she dropped the leaf on the branch with the caterpillar still enjoying the leaf. Then she stood up to dust anything else that could be on her.

But as Zoe stood up, she lost her balance and fell. I started to look down and saw that Remus Lupin had caught Zoe's fall. He was with his two best friends, James and Sirius. As Jessica and I were climbing down from the tree, I heard Zoe say,

"Nice catch."

"Oh, it was no problem, I was in the right place at the right time I guess." He grinned.

"Well, at least if I know that if I ever fall again, I know who will catch me."

"Maybe I should be your knight and shining armor."

Zoe started to blush, but it was probably because he was still holding her close. Remus must have realized this too, because he put her down and cleared his throat.

"Well, I should go." Remus said and waved goodbye along with James and Sirius. James turned around and started walking back when he bumped into me, causing my glasses to fall. He picked them up and said "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Handing my glasses back, he went with his friends.

_I didn't see you there.._

"Yeah, nobody does." I sighed.

~^o^~

Later at night, I woke up. I quickly looked around to see that everyone else was soundly asleep. _Almost midnight__, _I silently read from my clock. Sighing, I knew that once I was awake, I was awake. Grabbing my broom, I went outside. Looking up, I saw that only clouds were in the night sky. _Maybe the moon hasn't come out yet,_ I thought.

Holding my broom, I start to fly up, smiling. I felt the same sensation I did when I was young - like I could touch the sky. That was why I loved flying, because that feeling was one of the best in the world. Flying back down to the roof, I lied down. Taking off my glasses, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the cool breeze of the night air and the sound of leave rustling with the wind. _I could get used to this, _I thought.

"Boo!"

Somebody had shouted in my ear. I shot my eyes open, startled. _Where are my glasses? _I thought as I searched. Finally finding it, I saw that the blurry figure was in fact, James. "Oh, it's you." I said. James was still in mid air with his broom, an amused look on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

" I could ask you the same thing, you know. Couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I would go up here. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, went for a little quidditch practice. Aren't you the person I gave the glasses to?And how did you get up here anyway? It's pretty high up here."

"Same way you did."

James gave her a questioning look, when she quickly added "Flying on a broom. What?" As he gave an amused look and then said "It's just I didn't see you as the flying type. You look more like the go-to-the-library and study type of person." "Excuse me!" I said indignantly, standing up. I started to walk closer to him and was about to say something when I slipped on a piece of loose roof tile. Losing my balance, I started to fall off the roof.

Closing my eyes, I just hoped for it to be over. But instead of falling down and crashing, I felt a strong arm grab me. Opening my eyes I saw that James had swooped in and caught me. "Thanks for saving me." I smiled. "Well, like Remus said, just call me your knight in shining armor." He grinned. I started to blush as we were so close that I could see there was little brown flecks in his hazel eyes. My heart started pounding and as he was flying us back down, he added to me, "Well, I better get going." He winked.

Dazed, I started to go back my room, my heart still pounding.

* * *

**So that was that chapter! I hope you guys like it, and I can't stress this enough, READ AND REVIEW! Today is the last day of 2012 in NZ, so I hope you guys have a happy new year!**

**P.S Should I add the next chapter as them on the last day of fifth year or should it be when we see her in the summer about to go to sixth year with her 'changed' look? Please tell me in the review..**

**Thank you to CookieCatMeow, JammieDodger15, and ShadowOfYou!****  
**


	4. Goodbye fifth year!

**Hi guys! It's still the last day of 2012, and I just finished having a mini reunion with my friends, so I decided to post another chapter. I'll post another one within a few days..**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR - FIFTH YEAR

"It's just _too _hot!" I shouted as I was fanning myself. I was in my bikini and shorts, while Taylor was wearing sunglasses and a flower sundress with Zoe wearing a top and denim shorts. All of us were under the tree while no one was saying anything because they were too busy fanning themselves.

"Well what do you expect? Today's one of the hottest days all year." Zoe said. "Yeah, but did it have to be on the last day of school?" I said exasperated. Taylor added, "Guys, look on the bright side! We have this nice big shade while others don't. And besides, we have a pretty good view, don't we?" She grinned. Following her direction, I saw that it was the most popular boys in school, James Remus and Sirius. All of them didn't have their shirts on, and they were tossing a ball around and shouting.

"I could look at this all day." Zoe said. _No argument there, _I thought. "Is it because you were flirting with Remus a few weeks ago?" I teased. Zoe blushed and said "What about Taylor? Didn't you like Sirius?". We turned to Taylor, who quickly said "What? How did you guys know? I didn't tell anyone.." she trailed off. "Oh, please. It was written all over your face." Taylor said. Zoe replied "Yeah, but he's like the most popular guy in school. He doesn't even notice me."

_I know exactly what you feel,_ I thought. Ever since James saved me from falling, I've started to like him. Although I don't even think he remembers that time since I'm practically invisible to him. _But I guess I'm invisible to everyone, _I thought. Well, with the exception of Zoe and Jessica. _I just don't think that he'll ever notice me again,_ I sighed. "Lily?" Snapping out of my thoughts, Zoe said "You haven't said anything for a while, and you just sort of spaced out." I replied "Oh, you know, it's so hot.." I mumbled.

"You know what? I am not going to just stand here sweating like a couple of gold fish!" Taylor said. She then stood up and walked slightly towards the tyre swing.

"Um, since when do fish sweat?" Zoe asked. "I don't know okay, it just came to my mind!" Taylor replied, holding the swing. "Taylor, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to hug a unicorn," she said sarcastically. "I'm going to swing to the lake and FINALLY not feel hot and sweaty for once." She began to go on the tyre swing and was getting ready to jump. Rolling my eyes, I said "You do know that the Lakes freezing even on a hot day like this?"

"Exactly!" She shouted as she splashed into the lake. Swimming around a bit Taylor said, "C'mon guys!"

I began to unbraid my hair and take off my glasses. _This has got to be the most craziest thing, _I thought as I jumped on the swing and into the lake. The water was surprisingly not as cold as I thought it would be, and since it was still you could easily swim around. I surfaced the water and faced Taylor. "I can't believe we are doing this!" I told Taylor. Zoe then followed and soon we were all in the Lake, splashing and enjoying the coldness.

"Now this," I said while doing a backstroke "this is what a last day should be!"

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

Boys POV

"Since when has it been possible that it could be this hot?" Sirius said taking his shirt off. Remus and James had taken off their shirts a long time ago, already knowing that it would be hot all day. "Sirius, if you knew how hot it was, why didn't you take off your shirt earlier?" James asked. He replied "Okay, okay, no need for the attitude." Remus asked,

"Anyone up to play soccer?" And soon all of them were kicking the ball around. "You know, we should do something that'll make us cool off. Like those girls over there." Remus said pointing to some girls swimming in the Lake. "Are they crazy? Must be below 0 degrees!" Sirius said. James muttered "It's better than being scorching hot."

They stopped playing with the soccer ball, and couldn't help but keep looking at the girls swimming in the Lake.

* * *

**So that was it! Sorry, it's a bit shorter than usual. That's why I'll post another one really soon! And for the people reading, I have a question for you:**

**Should I have another POV? Or should it just be Lily's POV? ****Please tell me in the review! **

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Summer starts now

**Hi everyone! For those of you who follow me, I post chapters quite quickly. (This isn't rushing the story mind you, I just *sniffle* have so much time on me *sniffle* . ) But I'm going to go to Europe for a week! YAY! So I'll post as soon as I get back, but in the meanwhile, REVIEW! I love it when people review each chapter.. (hint hint) haha so here it is!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE - SUMMER BEFORE SIXTH YEAR

The last time I'll ever do this.

I did my usual routine, and put on my glasses and put my hair into two braids on each side. Going into the bathroom, I took a deep breath and looked at my self in front of the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I look in front of the mirror in the bathroom. My hair was in two braids like always, and there was freckles underneath my eyes which were covered by my glasses. I took one last picture of myself before I finished._  
_

I took off my glasses and closed my eyes. Opening my eyes again, I saw that everything was blurry. I put on each contact lense one by one, and slowly, everything went clearer. I put the contacts case on top of the sink and slowly took off my braids. Finally, I looked up to the mirror.

I gasped.

My hair, instead of it being in tight braids, my auburn hair had beautiful curls and waves from the braiding I had done my whole life. And instead of my eyes being hidden from my glasses, you could clearly see that I had big and round bright emerald eyes - which I didn't even know I had.

From outside I could hear Logan yelling "Lily, hurry up! I need to shower!"

I yelled back, "Yeah, yeah! I'm finished!" as I gathered all of my things.

"What took you so-" He stopped as he finally looked at me. "Woah, Lily, what happened you?" He asked. "What?" I said innocently. "I got my nails done today, is that it?"

Just then Petunia walked out of her bedroom and looked at lily. "I see you aren't wearing your geeky glasses. At least you look slightly better." She sneered. What's sad though is, that was one her nicest comments to me. Ever since my ballet recital, her attitude at me had just got worse and worse. It's like every time I would talk to her, she would just slap me in the face - with her words. But she mind as well literally slap me.

I went back to my bedroom to get my bag when my cellphone rang. "Hello?" It was Zoe. "Lily, are you ready? It's about 11? So I was thinking we should meet up at the mall at about, maybe 11.15? I'm gonna go there in ten minutes." "Okay, I'm just gonna get breakfast and go there." Zoe didn't live far from here, and the mall was within walking distance to the mall, and only took about ten minutes to walk there. I quickly

I went downstairs to eat lunch and saw that mom was in the middle of making pancakes. Sitting down, she saw Rose rubbing her eyes, walking slowly downstairs.**(A/N I barely mention her, sorry!) **She sat across from me, and said "Lily, you look pretty!" "Why, thank you Rose." I smiled.

Mom was passing out the plates that had food on them. Looking down, I saw that it had chunks of vegetable that looked like it was chewed up, some meats and _maybe _tofu that was diced and was drenched in what looked like a sort of liqiudy kind of sauce. Porridge? Soup? I silently asked myself _What is it? _As I saw Logan and Petunia get given their plates, they looked like they were asking the same thing. Rose was just innocently drinking milk humming to herself. "It's a fusion of tofu and beef soup." mom explained. Logan, Petunia and I shared looks daring one another to eat first. Mom was waiting for us expectantly to devour the soup. "What are you guys waiting for? Eat up!"

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 11:30. _11:30!? I'm late to meet with Zoe!_ I relieved that I didn't have to eat the tofu soup, I rose out of my seat. " I'd love to eat this mom, but I'm actually running late to meet Zoe." I said, effectively avoiding eating the soup. "Oh, okay honey. Are you sure you don't have time to eat?" Mom asked. "Sorry, but I've got to get going!" I said while walking toward the front door.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

"There you are Lily!" Zoe said. "What took you so long? It's 11:40." I simply answered "Blame the tofu soup."

Zoe gave me a questioned look before saying "Okay, then.. Well are you ready for the transformation?"

"Of course!" I said.

See, on the last day of fifth year, I decided to change my appearance so then I can stand out and then James will notice me again. I only told Zoe, who happily helped me. Since she was a girly girl and knew about fashion, I knew I should ask her. But I think she only wanted to help me because she just wanted to go shopping.

"Then it's time for the clock to strike midnight and get your prince charming!" Zoe announced while we walked towards a shop. "So does that mean that you're my fairy godmother?" I asked. "Of course" she smiled. As soon as I went inside, I saw some mannequins dressed up with what I was guessing to be the latest trend. People around me were in short shorts and had sunglasses with that look of _I could be a fashion model if I wanted to, _look. I Looked down at my shirt that I had for two years, and my only pair of faded jeans that I always wore since third year. _Is it just me, or am I the odd one out here? _I thought. It was quite a big store, and had sections for every type of clothing. I could see that this was a really popular store since a lot of girls were here shopping for summer clothes.

"Is it always this crowded?" I asked Zoe. She didn't answer, so I turned around to see that Zoe was already looking at some clothes in the section of dresses. Walking to her, I saw that Zoe was already looking at some clothes over at the dresses section.

"Let's start the magic, Cinderella" Zoe winked, grabbing a trolley.

* * *

**Thank you to MaryLouise1996, Soniaham, Jammiedodger15, yauvsyau, jeeeesss, missfall, snowbeam12, Adept137, ShadowOfYou, and last but not least ****CookieCatMeow! who have either reviewed, favourited or followed my story so far!**

******Okay when I was writing about lily and the soup, I realized that I never wrote about the dad other than the Prologue. I might mention him later on, but let's just say he's dead. (not to be sad) but he died when lily was 12 from a car crash.**

******Moving on from that, I don't know if you noticed, but I haven't wrote anything school related so far. But in sixth year and seventh year I'll definitely write school-y stuff. Although I'm mostly going to focus on seventh year..**

******Oh and a question for you guys:**

******I'm going to write the next chapter continuing from this, and I''ll post it some time next week. Please review guys! **

**P.S Sam appears in the story later on, btw..**


	6. Now a Cinderella

**Hi readers! Europe was so amazing, but I'm glad to be back to New Zealand. I'm going to make my chapters a little longer since it's starting to be the main sort of part of the story. About two thousand? And to the people who have already read this, I added in the 2nd chapter that Lily had a plushy toy - an awkward turtle. **

* * *

CHAPTER SIX - SUMMER PART TWO

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

Zoe and I finally finished shopping, and was carrying all of the bags from the store. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:10.

"Zoe, thanks a lot for this, but I've really got to get going. Logan's gonna leave for college tomorrow and we're having a surprise farewell party at my house. So I can't really be late."

"Oh, it's fine Lily. Are you sure you can carry all these bags? There's like ten here.. I can walk with you if you want."

"Don't worry about it. You should get home to your family." _I can use my magic to shrink them, anyway._

"Okay then. And good luck with your new look!" She said leaving the mall with the bags.

I waited until she went the corner and sneakily took out my wand and muttered, "Reducio." Instantly, all of the bags got so tiny, I could carry all of them in my palm. I put the bags in my pocket and started to walk home.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

The sun was beginning to set, and you could faintly see the stars and the moon shyly coming out. I was almost home and checked my watch. _6:30, just in time. _I opened the door and noticed that all of the decorations were up. On the kitchen table, was a big blue and white cake that said 'We'll miss you!" in blue icing. But other than that, no one was inside. Suddenly I heard some noise from the back of the house and started walking to the backyard to investigate.

I saw that all of my aunties and uncles were sitting on the deck talking to one another at the patio, and my cousins were playing on the grass. I could see Logan's closest friends also at the patio playing some sort of game. The older cousins were sitting in a big group under a tree. What was odd was that everyone was wearing blue clothes; dresses, pants, tops, jackets - all blue. Almost everyone was here - except for Petunia.

"Why is everyone wearing blue? And where's Petunia?"

Mom answered, "She was at a date with Vernon. She's coming home any minute now. Honey, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Mom. But you still didn't answer why everyone looks like they're smurfs."

"Oh, we decided on a 'blue' theme. One of the cousins suggested it. We put up a banner in the living room that says 'We'll be blue without you'."

"And how come you never told me? I'm not wearing blue."

"Well sweetie, I thought that you would be here earlier. Just get changed now, everyone's going to be in the living room in about 20 minutes. Be sure to come downstairs with something blue by then."

"Okay Mom."

I came upstairs and closed my door. I emptied my pockets and put the little bags onto my bed and muttered, "Engorgio." Instantly the bags returned to its original size.

I sat onto my bed and sighed. _This has been such a day, _I thought. Also on my bed was the Polaroid photo from this morning, that had my 'old' me. Grabbing it, I stood up from my bed and walked to my desk to put it on my wall of photos.

From the years, the wall has started to become pretty full with the photos I put up. The recent ones were of me, Taylor and Zoe at Hogwarts. Most of it was just normal group shots, but my absolute favorite of them all was us in the water grinning and winking with Hogwarts in the far distance. I had that one framed.

_I really hope this year will be different. I'm so sick of the same old stuff, _I thought. I went back to the bags on my bed and hanged up all of my new clothes one bye one. I put aside the blue clothes I had bought and started choosing what I should wear. _Should I wear a dress?_ I wondered. I was fairly certain that I only wore a dress about three times in my entire life. I was always a shirt and jeans or sweatpants.

But that was the old me.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

I ended up wearing a simple strapless pastel knee-length blue dress that had white dots scattered all over with a white satin ribbon tied to the the waist. _A true cinderella, _I mused. I decided on putting make-up because when Zoe told me all of the things that makeup does, I wanted to try some on to see what it would look like on me.

It felt wrong.

It was like some mask on my face, and it was _so _heavy on my face.I could feel every makeup I had put on, and it didn't feel good. But when I looked at myself in the mirror, it was worth it. My eyes were defined more, which had a smoky sort of look, and my blush defined my cheekbones more. I didn't put on any more makeup, because Zoe said that I already had an 'even glowing tone'.

_I guess it isn't that bad, _I thought.

Coming downstairs, I saw that everyone was gathered in the living room and was animatedly talking to each other. A few of my cousins went up to me and said, "Lily, you changed your look! Well, for the better. It really suits you." It was Sophie, Paige and Nick who was my age. Except for Amanda and Ben who was a year older than me. Most of them had blonde hair from their parents except for Paige who had brown hair, the only child of Aunt Katie.

We kept on talking about what's been going on with our lives when Ben asked, "How's school Lily?" I hesitated. The only thing that they knew about school was that I was at a boarding school. _What do muggle schools do? _I must have been silent for a long time because all of them were looking at me expectantly. Knowing that I had to answer soon, I said "It's been really good. I just hate the.. exams." It must have been the right thing to say because all of them started talking about their exams.

At that moment I saw Logan coming out of his car and going to the door. Other people must have seen him too because not even a few seconds later one of the aunts shouted "He's coming!". We turned off the lights and hurriedly, everyone got ready with their blowouts. Just in time for everyone to hide, we heard him jingle the keys to open the door and slowly, he turned the knob. Finally, he turned on the lights and we yelled "We'll miss you!"

Logan looked surprised for a moment but not long after he began to talk to his mates. Everyone began to drink blue lemonade and fetch some snacks after congratulating Logan on going to college.

As I waited for all of the people to finish with their congratulations and goodbyes, I walked up to him.

" How's the blue lemonade?" I asked, smiling.

"It actually tastes great! But really, blue lemonade?"

"Um... in case you haven't noticed, everyone and everything is blue."

"Yeah, but it honestly looks like smurfs exploded in here! I mean I know that I'm a boy, so there's no need for the gender color."

I laughed. "Okay, smart guy. You know, we didn't even have to throw you a surprise party. In fact, we don't even care that you're leaving." I pretended to ignore him, and that he was invisible. He laughed a little and I said, "I'm just gonna get a snack."

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

A while later Mom said over the music, "Everyone, gather around. We're gonna say a few words about Logan. Then, later we're going to cut the cake."

After all of my family and his best friends said something about him, it was my turn. "Okay, okay. I've known Logan all my life, and even though he hasn't been the best brother, he's always looked out for me. I've never known another person to put gum in someone's hair, and then have a bar of soap in their mouth just because she made fun of me." Everyone laughed at that, and I added "But I am going to miss you. A toast! Here's to Logan going to college."

Everyone raised their cups and cheered. A couple of people clapped their hands on his back, and soon everyone went back to doing their things. I went up to Logan again, and gave him a present with a bow on it. "Here." I smiled.

He opened it quickly and gave a quick questioned look. "A snow globe?" he asked. The snow globe was of a candy version of our house, and playing outside of the house was little gingerbread people building a snowman.

"It's an enchanted snow globe. So whenever you shake it, real snow falls down on you. I know how you've always liked the snow, and this'll be a reminder for whenever you're home sick. Oh, but don't shake it when other people are here."

He hugged me, and said "Thanks lily. And I forgot to tell you this earlier, but you look really awesome. A true teenage girl! But what made you change?"

I couldn't tell Logan that I had done all this for a _boy. _I was about to answer him, when I steeped back a little and tripped on a cup on the floor.

And then it happened.

I tripped, and behind me was another person who caused two other to fall causing a domino effect. After the two people fell, it not only made some blue lemonade spill on all of the people around us, but it made Petunia to fall down and have her face in the bowl of blue lemonade.

Everybody was silent. Petunia got up from the bowl, and she quickly wiped her face, showing her angry face. "You freak!" She exclaimed angrily. And, just like that, it went even quieter. "I-I'm so sorry Petunia!" I stammered. And, just like that, it got worse - like it always did with me.

See, while all this was happening, I hadn't noticed that Rose was crawling to me. She yanked on the end of my dress, and I lost my balance. And what could be behind me? The kitchen table. And what did it have on the table? Yeah, that's right. The one-foot high congratulations cake. I landed face first to the cake, and when I got up, I could feel all of the icing on my entire face. I wiped the icing off my eyes, and weakly said "This is really good icing."

But then, something amazing happened. As if by magic, everyone at the same time, laughed. Even Petunia. Wiping my face from the icing, I laughed with them. I laughed so hard, I cried a little. For the first time in my life, my awkwardness was a good thing. _Things really are changing, _I thought. But after everyone finished laughing, they had to leave. We had started cleaning the place up, and I think that Mom was putting Rose to bed.

"I'm going to clean my face off." I said.

After I cleaned my face, I went back to my room to go to bed. I turned off the lights, and started to go to sleep._  
_

* * *

**So that was it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I can't stress this enough, please review! **

**The next chapter is going to be the first day of sixth year, and Sam is going to be here! ****Any thoughts about Sam? ****And what's this about teddy bear panties? **

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks readers! Until then, Goodbye.**


	7. Hello Sixth Year!

_Hi readers! Okay, so I checked out what my story looks like, and the bold words gave me such a headache, I couldn't be bothered reading it. Can you believe that!? My OWN story. So if __**I**__ didn't even bother reading it, who would? And guys, I sincerely hope you read my author's notes every chapter._

_Okay, sorry for that. I don't have anything else to say, so I hope you like this chapter, and REVIEW!_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN - SIXTH YEAR

I just arrived at the train station, and I was saying goodbye to Mom and Petunia. "Oh, honey! You look so grown up!" Mom said, her eyes tearing up. "Oh, Mom." I groaned. She was like this every year. Cry a little, say that it was just yesterday I was in pigtails and a little pink tutu.

"I can't believe my lilykins is almost sixteen!" She said as she wiped her eyes. Petunia looked, as always, annoyed. "Mom, I'm gonna be late for work. And it's my first day." She complained. "Bye, freak. Don't turn someone into a frog or anything." Petunia added. I hugged Petunia and while we hugged I said "It's not frogs, it's much worse." I smiled. For a second she widened her eyes, but then resumed her cool attitude.

"Oh, and Mom, say goodbye for Logan for me. I can't believe I overslept!"

"Will do sweetie. I'm sure he'll write to you soon though. Well, we don't want you to miss the train. Bye honey!" And with that, Petunia and my Mom drove in the car back home.

I took a deep breath and braced myself. Soon I entered 9 and 3/4 with the same feeling I had every year. You could see the nervous first years saying their goodbyes to their parents, the owls happily hooting and the other students talking about their summer. I closed my eyes and took it all in. The feeling of the new year, and the magic that was in the air was overwhelming and comforting at the same time.

I opened my eyes, and saw that Zoe and Taylor was walking towards me. "Hey guys! Did you have a great summer?" I asked.

Taylor, the only one in the group who didn't know about my makeover, widened her big eyes and said, "Oh my god! Lils, did you get hit by the gorgeous train?" I laughed a little. I was wearing a white chiffon top that was practically shoulderless except for two thin straps and a short vintage floral skirt that was tied with a thin brown belt. I had put on eyeliner and mascara, but that was it. I didn't want to put on too much makeup for the first day in case I looked like a clown.

"You look so different, I can't believe it's you! Wait, how do I know this is the real Lily?" Taylor then proceeded to grab me and inspect me.

"When's my birthday?" She asked.

"Um.. March 23rd?"

She eyed me for a little longer, and then said, "Okay, I believe you for now. But I'm watching you, you evil and fashionable robot version of Lily!"

"Okay... Change of topic, why don't we get our photo?" Every year we took a photo of us at the first day of Hogwarts as a tradition, and it was nice to see the changes every year. I brought out my muggle camera I've had since I was 9 and we got ready for the photo. "Say cheese!" and we all smiled. After I took the photo, I heard someone say something.

"Hello ladies." A voice said from behind us. James Potter. He looked at me and asked, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around school." Okay, I gotta admit, that hurt. I mean I know that I don't usually get noticed, but didn't James recognize me from last year? Okay, I did change my look. But I would expect him to remember the person he saved! "You don't remember me?" I asked, slightly disappointed. Zoe and Taylor was still behind me, and was listening to our conversation.

He had a confused look, and I could see that he was trying to remember if we had met before. "No, I would remember someone as pretty as you." He said, grinning.

That should have made me happy. It should have made me smile or at least blush, embarassed because he thought I was pretty. But it didn't. Instead, it made me angry. I thought that when he noticed me, he would at least remember me.

"My name is Lily Evans. I've been to this school-" I stopped. I looked behind James and saw my trolley with my suitcases and my owl. I could see that a suitcase was getting off balance, and before I knew what was happening, the suitcase fell off. And opened on the fall. Which made a couple of clothes go to the ground. One of them being, my teddy bear panties.

Yeah, teddy bear panties.

I saw James see them and my face reddened. I quickly crouched the ground and was about to grab the panties when James said "Say cheese!" I looked up, still on the ground, and saw that he also had a camera. Which was about to take a photo of me and the teddy bear panties. I froze, and looked at him with wide eyes. _No! Please don't! _I silently screamed. Why couldn't I speak? My mouth was open, but no matter how I tried, no voice was there. Before I could stop him, he took the photo.

I snapped out of it, and stood up. "Wait! You can't just do that!" I exclaimed angrily. Unfortunately, he was already going on the train with his friends. Zoe and Taylor helped me get the rest of the things that fell out of the suitcase. She picked up a turtle plush toy and asked, "Why do you have a toy turtle?"

"It was a gift."

"Lily, we need to get on the train before everyone gets a compartment." Zoe said gently.

I slowly stood up and dusted off some lint on my skirt. Clearing my throat, I said "Yeah. Let's go."

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

"We've been looking for a compartment forever!" I complained.

We were still looking for a place to sit, and we were down to the last compartment. If this one was full, I didn't know where we would sit.

Taylor opened the door first, and then she happily said "It's not full!"**  
**

I sighed in relief, and I went inside. Already sitting down was Remus, Sirius and James. I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. Way. I am not sitting with James!" I shouted. James, who seemed to only notice me now, said to me, "Ah, it's the teddy bear girl. Nice panties, by the way."

That pissed me off. It took all of my will to not go to James and slap the life out of him. _I can't believe I wasted even a second of my time liking him, _I thought angrily.

"So, anyone do anything this summer?" Remus asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Actually, I had an amazing time!" Zoe said, "My auntie had us go to America, and the beaches there was just great!"

"Oh really? I've always wanted to go there, but I never could." Remus said. They then began to go in their own conversation, and it seemed that Taylor was chatting to Sirius too. I was staring out the window, with my arms crossed trying to avoid conversation. Now it was just me and James that wasn't talking. But no way would I talk to the person who didn't remember me, AND who took a photo of me and the teddy bear panties. _Wait a second.._

"Did you delete that photo of me?" I suddenly said, uncrossing my arms. I turned my face to him, and I waited for him to answer. "Of course not! Why would I delete the one photo of you with _teddy bear panties!?"_ He said, not even trying to hide his laughter. The more he talked, the more I hated him. And the more disbelieve I had with myself trying to remember why I liked him in the first place.

_I can't believe I changed my appearance for HIM, _I thought angrily. "You know what Lils, I'll make you a deal." James said. That got my attention. "I will delete your totally embarassing photo, IF" he paused, "you go out with me. A hot, intelligent and smashing guy."

Everyone in the compartment stopped their conversations and turned to us, waiting for my reaction.

I can't believe he just said that. It was almost hilarious. If he had said that to me last year or even yesterday, I would have said yes on the spot. Funny, if he hadn't said anything to me again, I would have still liked him. But now that he's really asking me, my answer is obviously...

"No."

His cool smirk to me was instantly wiped off. "I'm sorry, I thought you said no."

Without a beat, I said, "I _did _say no. You're an arrogant, selfish, toerag. Why would I go out with you?"

James had his mouth wide open, not knowing what to say. But he didn't have any time to, because the train came to a very sudden stop. Taylor instantly lost her balance, and landed on Sirius's lap while I had accidentally fell on James. Our faces were inches apart, and I froze as I met his eyes. I quickly turned away and stood up.

"We better get going for the feast." I said, still embarrassed from the encounter.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

We were all sitting at the Griffindor table and was getting ready for the first years to be sorted, and I was starting to feel pretty sleepy.

I put my arm on my chin and was trying my best to not close my eyes. I don't know why I was so sleepy of a sudden, but it was getting really hard to have my eyes open. In the background I could hear Dumbledore doing a welcoming speech, something about the Whomping Willow. _  
_

_Okay, wake up Lily. You can't sleep in the middle of Dumbledore saying a speech. This is so unlike you. _My conscience was telling me.

But I'm _so _comfortable. Is it possible to be this comfortable?I argued to myself.

_What if someone catches you dozing off? You'll get in trouble, _I warned.

You know what, I don't have to listen to you. You're just my conscience!

At that point I rolled my head and landed my head on someone's shoulder. Was this a guy's shoulder? Well, it didn't matter. It was so warm and soft like a pillow that I wrapped my arms around it.

A little while later I yawned. I heard a soft clicking sound and confused I opened my eyes, and realized that my arms was still around the shoulder. Slowly, I took my arms off and saw that it was James. Zoe had my camera and probably took a photo of me and James. I blushed, and turned away to focus on Dumbledore who was finishing his speech.

"...and so I hope all of the first years will settle in fine. For the old students coming back to Hogwarts, I trust you had a good summer. Well enough of me talking, let the feast begin!" He then clapped his hands and instantly dozens of food appeared on the table.

"Oh, man, I love Hogwarts food! There's nothing quite like it. Not even your Mom's cooking Prongs." Sirius said, grabbing piles of food onto his plate.

"Oh please. You love any food as long as it's within your reach." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

They then began to argue about food, and Taylor whispered to me, "Hey lils, a guy's looking this way. Cute, too." She winked. I looked down the table to where she was looking at and saw a tall, blonde haired guy. He noticed me looking back, and he quickly turned away to talk to another guy.

"I haven't seen him before. Is he a transfer here?" I asked to Taylor. I looked back at him and studied him some more. His hair had that slightly messy look, and his eyes were an ocean blue.

Zoe, who was also listening, said "I think he just moved here this year."

I looked away from him and looked at Zoe and Taylor. "Yeah, well he is hot with a capital H."

"Ah, I see you're talking about me Lilykins." James grinned. _  
_

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

"You know Lily, if you change your mind about going out with me, I'm here." He winked.

"Yeah," I grabbed a piece of cake, " I'm not ever going to change my mind." I plopped a piece of cake into my mouth.

"I mean, I know how you like my shoulder so much." James teased.

I blushed and stayed silent, eating my cake.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

I finished my cake, and soon I said "Okay guys, I'm gonna go to the common room to do some homework."

Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you start doing homework on the first day." I laughed a little and smiled. I was always at least 3 weeks ahead of homework. "How is it possible though? We haven't got any homework. Hell, we haven't even had any _classes._" Zoe asked. "I asked Mrs Mcgonagall for some. Okay, well see you later. Oh and before I forget, can I have my camera back?"

Zoe and Taylor shared a look. "Actually, can we keep it for now? I was thinking of taking some more pictures." Zoe said.

"Okay. Just give it to me when you're done."

Zoe suddenly said, "Why don't we do a group photo of us and the guys?"

"Oh, please. You just want to be close to Remus."

Zoe blushed slightly, and replied "Come on guys, I know for a fact that Taylor also likes Sirius."

Taylor, who had continued eating, looked at us curiously. "Did somebody say my name?"

"Yeah. Zoe was saying how you liked Sirius." I said quietly, trying to have the guys not hear us.

"What? Why would you ever think that?" Taylor asked, blushing a little.

"You guys were shamelessly flirting with each other in the compartment! Anybody who saw it knew it was flirting." Zoe said.

"Like you're one to talk Zoe!" I said. "Wasn't it just last year that Remus was saving you and became your 'knight and shining armor'."

Zoe scoffed. "Oh my god, you are such a hypocrite. Who was it that liked somebody and had a _makeover_ just for him."

Taylor widened her eyes. "Is that why you look so good? Because you liked _James?" _

"I don't like him now! He's an egotistical jerk face. I mean, I did like him before. But it's James."

"That's not what it looked like when you were on his shoulder, all snuggled up on him." Taylor said in a sing-song voice.

"I DON'T LIKE JAMES!" I said loudly, standing up.

Fortunately, everyone was talking and most didn't hear me. But the people around me did. James, Remus, and Sirius looked up to me.

"Um.. what did you say?" Sirius asked. Huh. They must have not heard what I said.

"I said that we should all have a group photo." I awkwardly said, sitting back down.

Everyone agreed, and we took the photo with both mine and James'. The guys went behind us and we posed for the camera. Sirius, Zoe and Remus were pulling goofy faces while Sirius threw a bit of cake to Remus next to him. Me, James and Taylor were just smiling. I frowned, and noticed that James was looking down at me.

"Okay well I really have to go now. See you guys in the common room later." I waved goodbye to everyone and walked out of the Great Hall.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

I went inside the girl's dormitory and put up the two new photos in my album. I had that album since first year which was a gift from Logan. The album was a plain white that had gold swirly letters that said 'smile'. Inside was some photos of me and my family, and then after was every photo I ever took at Hogwarts. Needless to say, it was getting a bit full.

I lied down on my bed and hugged my awkward turtle. "Oh Edgar, today has been so awful. Who does James think to take a picture of my teddy bear panties? Oh my god. The photo! What if he show's it to everyone?" I sighed. "No. Can't think about that. I need to work." I stood back up from the bed and I gathered my things from my desk.

There was so much things that I gathered, when I was walking out of the dormitory it was quite hard to see above all of the quills, parchments, and everything else on top of it. I _think _that I was in the common room, but you know, I couldn't tell. Thankfully I could feel the couches and I dropped all of my things onto the couch. Satisfied, I walked to the couch. And as luck would have it, I tripped on a ink bottle that landed conveniently under my feet. Oh yes, nothing suspicious about that _at all._

I began to fall and I closed my eyes waiting for it to be over.

..._is this taking longer than usual? _I opened my eyes and found them to be staring at a set of ocean blue eyes. I don't know how long I stayed there - it seemed like it was hours. Almost as if time was frozen.

But sure enough, it didn't.

He set me back on my feet and picked up the ink bottle. "Are you alright? That was quite a fall there." He had a noticeable american accent but also you could hear some english. His voice had a nice and calming tone and he had a deep voice that wasn't too deep. I don't know what it was, but it seemed familiar like we met before.

"You're Lily Evans right?"

I nodded numbly. "I don't think I've seen you around. Are you a transfer student?"

"Yeah, I am. I transferred here from America. I actually lived here when I was young, but I had to move."

"Oh, really? How come you moved back?"

"Oh um," He shifted uncomfortably, "My mom passed away not long ago."

I gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. My dad didn't want to have a house that remind him of mom so we moved back here."

"Wow. Where did you live in america? You're accent's absolutely splendid."

He laughed a little and said, "California. You know, to me it's everyone else's accent. I don't think I've ever heard someone say 'smashing', 'wanker', 'chips', or even 'splendid'."

"Well, you'll get used to it. So are you in Griffindor?"

"Yeah. Actually, the reason I came up here was because of that. Do you know where ," He paused and looked at a piece of paper. " I think it's called 'the boy's dormitories'."

I laughed. "You go up the stairs on the right. The left is the girl's dormitory, but a boy can't go in it."

"Thanks. It took me so long to find the Griffindor portrait. Did they have to have moving stairwells?"

I laughed again. "Okay, well I better get to work myself."

"See you later." He waved goodbye, and was walking to the dormitory.

"Oh, wait!"

He turned around. "What?"

"I never caught your name."

He paused. "Actually, we met before. I didn't know if it was really you though."

"Oh, sorry. I must have forgotten. So, what's your name?"

"It's Sam. Sam Jones." He turned back around and walked to the boys dormitory.

* * *

_So that was it! Sorry it's not the best cliffhanger. I realize that this chapter was long overdue, and I am so sorry for that. I guess my life caught up with me and I became soo busy. _

_What did you think about the long chapter? And what do you imagine Sam to be like?_

_Please, tell me how you feel about Sam. I'm considering that they date later in the year.. what do you think?_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

_~Polkadotblue _


	8. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I was going to start writing another chapter but I didn't know how to start. I'm not sure if I should, but I want to write a James POV on the last chapter. But if the people readers doesn't like it, there's no point. So by all means, within the few days I'll see what you guys say to me, and write the next chapter. Sorry that the author's note is pretty short, but I really want to know what you guys think. Please write what you think in a review!

Bye!


	9. James POV

_Hello readers! It's almost the start of school in New Zealand and I'll probably take more time to post new chapters :( I've been seeing your reviews and I've taken some of the input you guys had. Thank you for reading this story, it means a lot! Theres no point in writing a story if nobody's reading it._

_Thank you to MaryLouise1996, yauvsyau, HeatherNightRiver, and adept 137 who reviewed!_

___*hint* _P.S People who don't have an account can also review.. *hint* 

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT - JAMES POV

"Prongs." Sirius whined. My eyes were still closed, but I could hear that Sirius was near my bedroom door. "Go away, Padfoot." I grumbled. "Prongs!" I opened my eyes, startled. Sirius had scream-whispered right in my ear. I checked my alarm clock and saw that it was only about 9 in the morning. "Sirius, it's only 9 in the morning. We have two hours before the Hogwarts train leaves."

Oh yeah, it was also the first day of Hogwarts.

"Yeah, but we should get there early." Sirius said. I raised my eyebrow. "We never go to the station early. Why start now?"

"Um, because that's what good and responsible students do."

I snorted. "Oh yeah, because turning all of the slytherin's hair bright green is soo responsible."

Sirius threw a pillow at me. "They deserve it though. Come on, we should eat breakfast now."

"No. I need to do this thing that you interrupted - it's called _sleep_." I began to walk back to bed, when Sirius called, "Wait!"

I groaned. "What is it now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to leave early?"

I was almost at my bed. "Yeah, Padfoot. I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

"You know Prongs, we could have had a nice morning and breakfast. But no. You leave me no choice."

"What are you gonna do? Take away my blanket?" I said sarcastically. Sirius didn't reply, but instead went out of my room. I didn't question it, and just started to sleep.

Maybe a few minutes later, I could feel something poking me. I swatted it away. _Poke. _I groaned, and swatted it away again. There wasn't another poke. Instead a very cold sensation came upon me. "Bloody hell!" I shouted.

I was completely dripping wet with ice cold water.

Sirius was standing not far from me with a metal bucket, and I noticed inside there was a bunch of ice cubes inside. "What was that for?!" I screamed. Sirius was unfazed, and just grinned ear from ear. "You wouldn't go out and eat, so I had to get you to."

I sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll go to breakfast, and then we'll go to the station. But why didn't you just use your wand?"

He looked surprised, then confused. "Oh. Must have forgot." He said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. "Just let me get changed first. Because of _someone_, I need to get changed."

Sirius grinned. "I'll see you downstairs then." He waved goodbye, and left.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

I walked downstairs and sat down on the table. Dad was eating his breakfast and was reading the newspaper. Mom was still cooking, and Sirius was grabbing some bacon. "Good morning everyone." I said, grabbing a piece of toast. Dad raised an eyebrow over the newspaper. "James, you're never up this early." He observed. "Yeah well, sleeping seems to be such a hassle these days." I said, glaring at Sirius.

I turned to Sirius. "Honestly, Padfoot. Why does it mean so much to you to go early?"

He hesitated for a second, and then replied, "I just want to make a good impression, is all."

"Is this because of a girl?" I joked.

He froze. "Woah, Padfoot I was only joking. Is this really because of a girl?" I asked incredulously.

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Do you remember those girls swimming in the Lake?"

"Yeah. They were really cute." I smiled. He carried on, "Well, I heard that they always go early. If i get there, I can probably get her to snog with me soon." He grinned. _Always the same, _I thought. "I love that idea! But hey, instead of going early, how about we _not._" I said, rolling my eyes. Sirius put his plate away. "I thought you might say that. She has another friend that I'm sure would love you."

Dad stood up and kissed my Mom on the cheek. "Well, I'm going to work now. And James, _please_ don't try to get into trouble today. It's the first day, and I would really like it if for once I don't get a letter telling that my son has 5 detentions." I smiled. "Please be careful, dear." Mom said to Dad. He replied with a small "You know I always do." I quickly said to Dad before he left, "I'll try, Dad. But I can't promise anything." Mom rolled her eyes. "That means he'll have atleast 10 detentions by today." Dad soon apparated after I laughed. "Aren't you supposed to support and encourage me as your loving and caring mother?" I said dramatically. Mom just rolled her eyes again.

I finished my toast and put my plate in the sink. "Okay, Padfoot. You win."

Sirius pumped his fist up and cheered. "Yes! I knew you'd cave in."

I checked the clock. 10:15. "Well, we should go now if we wanna get there early."

Mom gave us our stuff for school and we got ready to floo there. "Honey, I'm sorry that I can't go with you. It's just I have a meeting with someone at 10:30 and this one is really important so I can't afford to be late.." Mom said apologetically.

Mom was a small time baker and had a bakery shop at Diagon alley. The shop was going really well, and she said that the shop might be expanding soon. The shop was actually how Mom and Dad met. Dad was starting out as an Auror recently and the shop was his first assignment. Some things got stolen by some wizards at her shop and it was Dad who got assigned to investigate it. Turns out it was actually just some stupid wizards who got hungry and stole some food. But after that, they went out for a date and soon, they fell in love.

Although, it is kind of gross to think of Mom and Dad snogging. Ugh, gross.

"It's okay Mom. I'll write to you soon." I kissed her on the cheek. Soon, we took some floo powder and was at the station.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

"Padfoot, if the girl you're talking about isn't here, I am going to hex you."

We had just arrived in 9 and 3/4 and we were starting to search for Sirius's girl. "Don't worry prongs, I know for a fact that she'll be here." Sirius said confidently. "How? You're not stalking her or anything, right?" I laughed. I grabbed his shoulder and repeated, "Right?". He just rolled his eyes and replied, "Come on James. I would never stoop so low as to stalk a person."

"What's this about Sirius stalking?" Somebody had said from behind us. Turning around, and saw that it was Remus. "Moony!" We both shouted. "Hello guys. Everyone have a good summer?" Remus asked. I replied, "Oh, Moony it was just great. Well, I mean it was, until I had a bucket of ice cold water poured all over me." I glared at Sirius a little. "You are just not going to let that go can you! Look, I'm sorry. But this girl is just _so _hot." Sirius grinned. Remus gave a questioning look and said, "I'm guessing there's a story here."

We carried on talking for a while until Sirius pointed at something. "It's her! The girl I was talking about!" He said, starting to go all excited and jumped up and down. I looked at the direction Sirius was pointing at and saw three girls talking to each other. I noticed that one of the girls was the person Remus caught when she fell down that tree. The other two girls had red hair while the other was blonde. "Which one? " I asked. Sirius answered "The blonde one, Taylor. And I know that Remus likes that brunette chick," with that Remus blushed, "and so the redhead's for you."

"Who says I like Zoe?" Remus asked.

We both rolled our eyes at the same time. "Moony, I keep on catching you staring at her all the time ever since she fell down the tree." Sirius said. "I _don't _stare at her." Remus defended. "Sorry Moony. But even I caught you staring. You _so _do like her." I said. "Guys, I don't like her." Remus said again. Sirius and I both said at the same time, "Yeah, you do."

Remus sighed. "Okay, maybe I like her a _little _bit."

"I'm gonna go talk to the redhead. As I looked back, I saw that the girls were taking a picture of themselves. Looking at the redhead more closely, you could see that her round eyes were a bright emerald green. She had a really cute face and her clothes suited her really well. _Have I seen her before? _I silently asked myself.

I started walking towards the girls and saw that they were finishing taking the picture. "Hello ladies." I said. They all turned around and I asked the redhead, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around school." She looked sad. _What did I say? _I thought. I was about to ask her, but then she said "You don't remember me." Am I supposed to? I tried to remember a time where we ever had a conversation at Hogwarts or even said a 'Hello'. Maybe she changed her hairstyle? No, even if she did, I would remember a really stunning face like that. _  
_

"No, I would remember a pretty face like that." I said. Girls like it when they get complimented, then after that they just come running up to me. They're always so easy to trick.

Oh, no.

She looks pissed. Sheesh, talk about not taking a compliment. "My name is Lily Evans. I've been to this school-" Then she stopped. Lily Evans. Lily. So that's what her name is. Lily, Lily, Lily. Like the flower. It's cute. Oh, no. Did I stop talking? Was I supposed to say something? Looking back to her, I saw that she wasn't even looking at me. Rude much. Oh wait, she's looking behind me.

What was she looking at? Curious, I turned around, I saw that her suitcase fell from the trolley. I noticed that a couple of things was on the ground, and before I could tell what they were, Lily bolted to the ground to pick the things up. _Oh my god. It can't be. _Is that..?

Teddy bear panties?

_She looks so cute, _I thought. I quickly grabbed my camera in my pocket and said to her, "Cheese!" She looked up with the most shocked expression. I took the photo and started walking back to Remus and Sirius.

"Hey guys." I said, still holding the camera. "Prongs, what were you doing? I thought you were going to chat her up so you can snog her later!" Sirius exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "James, why do you have your camera in your hand?" Remus asked. I grinned and replied, "She looked so embarrassed! Did you see the underwear? It was hilarious." Remus sighed. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Whatever, let's just go to the train."

We all walked inside and got inside a compartment. Sitting down, I looked at the photo I took. Sirius peered down at the camera too. "Ah, Is that her? Why did you take a picture of that? I thought you were going to go over there to wingman me!" He pouted. "Well, you can always talk to her at Hogwarts." I suggested. "I guess." He grumbled.

"How about you Moony?" I teased. "Are you going to talk to Zoe?"

"What's the point? My furry little problem will just get in the way." Remus sighed.

"Oh come on. It is so not-" I stopped. Zoe opened our compartment door, and asked us "Is it okay if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

"Oh well my other friends Lily and Taylor need a place to sit too."

"Um, sure. No problem." I replied.

Taylor closed the door and I quickly whispered to Remus and Sirius, "Okay guys. We can do this. Just relax."

The door opened again and in came Taylor, Zoe and lastly Lily. She instantly looked at me when she walked in and shouted "No way. I am not sitting with James!" Huh. Did I introduce myself when I talked to her earlier? I don't think I did, so how did she know my name?

_Say something, stupid! _Wow. My inner self is so mean. "Ah, it's the teddy bear girl. Nice panties, by the way." I smoothly replied.

I expected her to reply, but instead she just sat down without saying anything. Remus started to talk to Zoe, and So did Sirius with Taylor.

I just sat there quietly with my eyes closed. Suddenly Lily turned to me and asked, "Did you delete the photo of me?"

_What photo?_ Oh, yeah. _That _photo. I am so going to have that photo hanged. "Of course not! Why would I delete the one photo of you with _teddy bear panties!?" _I replied. I laughed a little, but I don't think she noticed.

"You know what lils, I'll make you a deal. I'll delete your totally embarassing photo if," I paused. Should I? Yeah, I should. "if you go out with me. A hot, intelligent and smashing guy." I grinned.

I waited for her 'yes'. It was always like that. I would talk to them a little, as bait. Then I ask them out and we go out. But after a few days, they get so boring. So I break up with them and move on to another girl.

"No."

They always say y-. she just say no? _No? _"I'm sorry, I thought you said no." I asked her. She must have said something else. Nobody _ever _says no to me. "I _did _say no. You're an arrogant, selfish, toerag. Why would I go out with you?" She replied.

My jaw must have dropped. I can't believe this. _No!? _

The train stopped before I could say anything, and the stop was so sudden that some people lost their balance. Lily even fell on me. Our face was so close, I could kiss her. Lily quickly sat up and brushed off some invisible dust on her. For a second, I really thought we were going to kiss. And was it the light, or did it look like she wanted to kiss me too?

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

We were all sitting at the Griffindor table and I was listening to Dumbledore's speech. I quickly surveyed the table and saw that Remus and Sirius were quietly hitting each other. Lily was sitting next to me, and I could see that she was practically asleep.

"And so the whomping willow must again be treated with caution. Many students-" I quickly zoned out of what Dumbledore was saying and focused on Lily. She rested her face on her hand and was almost asleep. "Lily." I very quietly whispered. She stirred a little. "Lily." I whispered a little louder. She brought her face to stand up. Good. But almost instantly, she put her head onto my shoulders.

I blushed a little, startled. _Why is she so warm? _I thought. I saw that Sirus and remus had noticed me and lily. They were both grinning at me and winking at me like lunatics. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore that my heart is beating so fast. The girls must have noticed too because next thing I see is Zoe taking out a camera. Before I can protest, she already took five.

I felt Lily stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. She blushed and sat straight.

Dumbledore finished his welcome speech and the feast finally began. I grabbed some food and put it on my plate. Remus and Sirius were bickering about something, but I didn't pay attention to them. _Was I starting to like Lily? _I thought. I poked my food with my fork and quietly ate.

A finger snapped in front of my face and I looked around. It was Sirius. "Dude, you haven't been saying anything. What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know." I looked over at Lily and overheard her saying "Hot with a capital T."

I grinned. "I see you're talking about me, Lilykins."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "You wish."

She is _so _going to go out with me. "You know Lily, if you change your mind about going out with me, I'm here." I said to her, winking a little.

"Yeah, I'm never going to change my mind."

Oh, she is so going to change her mind. "I mean, I know how you like my shoulder so much." I teased her, smiling.

She carried back to talking with her friends and I continued to eat. "Remus, how are things with Zoe? I noticed that you were flirting with her on the train." I said. Sirius nudged Remus as he replied, "Guys, it's never going to work out."

"Yeah, but what if you didn't have the furry little problem?" Sirius asked.

"But I do." Remus quickler countered.

"But you obviously like her. Why don't you just try it out and see how it goes?" I suggested.

"What if it becomes serious? What if I break her heart and mine? " He said

"Listen to yourself! Don't live your life with what if's. What if's get you nowhere. What if's will have your life full of regret and remorse. Do you really want to live the rest of your life asking yourself 'what if' 'what if' every single time? " Sirius said.

I was stunned. "Sirius, that's surprisingly very wise."

He just shrugged. "I have my moments."

Remus sighed. "You have a good point but I can't-" And he never finished his sentence because Lily stood up and screamed, "I do not like James!" _Wow, really? Screaming it in front of the school?_ But I didn't say any of that. "Huh? What was that?" Sirius asked. Did they not hear her? Huh.

"I said that we should all have a group photo." Lily said, sitting back down.

We all gathered around and posed for the photo. I looked down and saw Lily smiling. I don't think I've ever seen her smile. It's really pretty on her. We took the photo and sat back down. I was finished eating, and I gathered my stuff.

"Is everyone else finished?" I asked Remus and Sirius. They nodded and got their things too. "Anyone up for a bit of quidditch?" Sirius asked. "I'm in." Remus said. "I'm in too." I said.

We walked outside and I smiled. "You know guys, I have a really good feeling about this year. Sixth year is definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

_So that was it! I am so unbelievably sorry for the long wait. I don't know what has been going on with me.. I keep on putting it off for some reason. And if you have any ideas or comments, please tell me in a review! Do you have any moments that were 'awkward' that I can use in the story?_

_For next chapter:_

_-How will Lily react?_

_-Do you want S/OC or R/OC to date at sixth year?_

_Please tell me in the review!_

_~Polkadotblue_


	10. Meeting Sam

_Hello again readers! I'm getting ready for the first day of school, and I am so excited. I really hope 2013 is a good one. Sorry this chapter was really late, and I know i've been doing that with the recent ones too. I'm really sorry for that! I kind of had writer's block with this chapter. And also, I might have been putting it off._

_~Polkadotblue_

* * *

CHAPTER NINE - Meeting Sam

He paused. "Actually, we met before. I didn't know if it was really you though."

"Oh, sorry. I must have forgotten. So, what's your name?"

"It's Sam. Sam Jones." He turned back around and walked to the boys dormitory.

_Sam Jones. _Huh. The sound of that name made me have this really weird feeling_. Did I know him from somewhere? _That's probably it. My family was always having kids each year, so after a while you tend to just lose count. A couple years ago we had a family reunion with the _whole _family and I swear half of the family was practically strangers.

But that name made my head have this sort of flicker - like it was waking up to something that hadn't been used in a long time. I shaked the feeling off and continued to work on the assignment. Almost done with the essay, I took a small stretch. Yawning, I checked to see what time it was. _7:47. _

I heard the portrait swing open and turned to see that it was Zoe and Taylor. Walking up to them, I asked them, "What did you do after I was gone?". "Nothing much, just went to the tree." Taylor said, shrugging. Packing up all of my things, I casually asked them, "Have you guys met the new guy yet? Turns out he's in Griffindor too."

I couldn't help but wonder why that name sounded so familiar to me. It was bugging me the whole time I was doing the essay, and until I knew why it was so familiar I don't think I could sleep. "Really? We haven't seen him since the feast, we've just been sitting around. Have you met him yet?" She asked. "Actually yeah, I did earlier. His name's Sam Jones. Is that name familiar with any of you?" I asked.

"Nope." They replied almost instantly, popping the 'p'. "Oh, but we got that photo of us. You know, from the feast. It looks really great since it's not a muggle photo." Zoe said, showing me the photo. It _was_ a good photo. It was one of those photos where everything was perfect, yet it wasn't. I hated that I loved it, especially when James was looking at me in a way that made me want to punch him.

"Why don't we go to the girl's dormitories?" I asked. We all went inside the dormitory and sat in a small circle on the floor. I took my wand and muttered, "Caledious." Emerging from thin air was a bunch of lanterns that began to float near the ceiling. They began to move slowly and circulate above us. I grabbed the album from my bedside and sat beside them. "Why don't we take a trip down memory lane?" I grinned. I quickly put the new couple of photos into the album and then went back to the front of the album, which was full of photos of my family and friends. "Anyone got any stories to tell about their summer?" Taylor asked while flipping through the photos. "Well, Logan's at university now. Petunia's still dating that big fat whale. I got new clothes. And my neighbor's moved out." I said.

I looked at the photo of me in the ballerina clothes, before the recital started. I smiled a little. A lot has changed ever since the ballet recital. I wonder what would have happened if I had never spilled a super Big Red Gulp on the most popular kid in 6th grade. Would I have been different? Would anything changed? "The nice couple that always gave you books? I liked them. Remember them, Taylor? They were the people who gave us those giant pink fluffy things to eat at the fair." Zoe said. Now we were onto vacations and holiday photos. "Cotton candy? Yeah. I heard they had to move because their daughter became sick." I said.

I was looking at a photo of me and some boy at a playground. "Who's this Lily? I don't think I've seen him in any of your photos before." Zoe said, looking at the same photo. "Oh he was my best friend before Hogwarts. I think he moved to America or something, I can't remember." I paused. I had a feeling of deja vu . I studied the photo more closely. It was me with a big smile and I was hugging the guy, who had brown hair and bright blue eyes. I looked at the guy more closely and tried to remember him.

He definitely wasn't a relative, because nobody in the family had any brown hair whatsoever. I gasped. I knew exactly who he was.

"I remember him now."

"Who is he?"

"It's... It's Sam."

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

"What do you mean, 'It's Sam?'" Taylor asked.

"I mean _he's _the guy that moved into Griffindor. The same person."

"But he has brown hair. This Sam is blonde." Taylor said.

"Yeah, well people's hair can change color as they grow older. It also happens with eyes." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know, it could just be someone that looks like that guy in the photo." She pointed out.

I sighed. "Yeah, maybe. I guess I'll have to see tomorrow."

"What happened between you and Sam anyway?"

"Nothing really. He just had to move away. The same day I got the Hogwarts letter, and I guess Sam got one too - just in america." I shrugged.

"This is so romantic! This is destiny. The childhood friend comes back for you just when you changed your look. You both date the rest of your Hogwarts years and finally marry." Zoe squealed dreamily. I rolled my eyes. Zoe was always the most romantic in the group. She was always hoping that her 'prince' would whisk her away, or kiss her in the rain - something cliché like that.

"How is it romantic? A guys moves back to _learn _at a _school. _Not for any lovey-dovey relationships that research shows will bound to end." Taylor countered. While Zoe was the romantic one, Taylor was always the cynical one in our group.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? We should all just sleep and have a good night." I suggested.

We all stood up and went to our beds. I put the album back in the drawer and went in my bed. _Was that really Sam? _I wondered. I almost forgot about him until today. Hard to believe that 5 years ago he was such a big part of my life.

I stood back up and grabbed the album. Going back to my bed, I flipped back to the photos of Sam and I. There was only about 4 in the whole album, but each and every one of those were very special. There was one of my birthday, one with our halloween costumes, a tattered one of us on the playground, and me and Sam at the fair.

I couldn't help but wonder how he grew up, what pet he has now, or who his best friend even is.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

"Okay, so are you going to talk to him?"

Taylor was doing some work for the Divination teacher and I was walking to the grand hall for breakfast. Zoe was walking with me, and she was so excited about me and Sam.

"Yeah, Zoe. I'll talk to him when I see him. But just so you know, I don't think it'll be that excited." I told her.

She sighed dreamily."It's like a fairy tale come true. I wish I had that."

We were almost at the griffindor table and I spotted the guys at the table. Nudging Zoe, I said "Maybe you do have it. There's Remus over there." She looked over at the table and smiled. "Maybe."

We sat down and I grabbed some blueberry muffins. Zoe rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you ever get sick of those? You have one almost every day." I smiled. It was true. They were my favorite thing to eat ever since I was young, but I hated the actual blueberries in them. I loved the taste of it though.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

As I started picking out the blueberries, I saw Sam enter the grand hall. He walked to the griffindor table and sat with the guys. They must've met him last night. Zoe noticed too, and she cheekily said "I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you in Ancient Runes." I took a deep breath and started to walk down the table. "Hi guys." I greeted to everyone. "Can I talk to you, Sam?" "Sure. I'll meet you guys at class." He waved goodbye.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Can we sit down? Sorry, it's just I haven't finished breakfast."

We sat back down and I continued to pick out the blueberries. We continued to eat in silence and I started eating the muffins. _Talk to him. You didn't bring him here for nothing. _But I didn't know what to say. It felt too awkward between me and him, too many years apart. He was almost a stranger to me now. I looked up to him, and saw him smiling.

"I see you still don't like blueberries." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you were at school, your mom would bake you blueberry muffins. She never liked that you didn't eat everything, but you would _always _took out the blueberries. So, I ate it instead."

I laughed. "Really? That would explain a lot. See, nowadays my mom would just put in blueberry flavoured muffins. But it wasn't the same as the ones with blueberries. So I try to eat as much muffins as I can."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you would do that. One time when you weren't allowed to eat lollies in sixth grade, and so the next day you ate so much that I found you lying on the floor with piles of candy wrapper surrounding you."

We both laughed. "So, when did you find out your a wizard?" I asked.

"I found out a few weeks later, when it was my birthday. I just couldn't believe it. But what was more surprising was that my grandma was a witch. I guess it skips a generation." He shrugged.

"Well, I actually found out the same day you left. How's the hogwarts of America like?"

He pauses to think about it. "It's basically the same. Except instead of divination we have a free hour."

I smile. "That must be so nice to have." I checked my watch and saw that it's almost time for class. "We better get going for classes. Which class are you going to?" I asked.

He took a piece of paper from his pocket and said, "Transfiguration."

Damn. I wanted to talk to him more. "I've got Ancient Runes. But hey, come and ask me for anything you need. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye.

I walked through the hallway and went upstairs for the class. Everyone was already in the classroom and the teacher was getting ready for class. On the left, I saw Zoe and Taylor at their desks. "Hey! How'd it go?" Taylor winked. "It went fine. Honestly though, I don't know what you expected. We just caught up with each other." I said.

Zoe pointed out, "That's how it starts. And then, as you become closer and closer, you fall in love and run off into the sunset." She sighed happily.

I sighed. Most of the time, her optimism is really helpful and well, cute. But now it was starting to get on my nerves. But I couldn't reply back because the teacher said "Okay class, quiet now." The class stopped talking talking and listened to the teacher. Professor Thompson wasn't a boring or strict teacher, but he talked. A lot. So we would always pass notes.

Not long after he started talking, Zoe passed me a note.

**Are you going to run off into the sunset soon? **It said.

_No, but i've agreed that we would ride white horses and live in a castle that he owns. _

I passed the piece of parchment back and saw her reading it. She paused, and then wrote back.

**Americans have castles? That is soo 18th century.**

I rolled my eyes. _That was sarcasm. I don't understand why you keep thinking I'll marry him. I thought you wanted me and James together?_

**But you hate him too much to. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for you and dreamy james to get together, but I honestly don't see THAT happening any time soon. Plus, Sam has _such _a cute accent! **

_Yeah, he does. But I seriously doubt us getting together, we literally just talked again in 5 years. And 'dreamy james'? HA. He's just a stupid jerk who has an ego so big I'm surprised he can still go on his broomstick. _

**He's not that bad. When I was talking to Remus yesterday, James seemed like a really great guy. **

_Can we just drop it with James? I am so sick of James. James this, James that. Changing the subject, you were talking to Remus yesterday? I didn't see that._

**Oh, yeah. That was after you left. It was nothing though. **

When I was in the middle of writing back, the bell rang.

Great. I didn't even take any notes, or even listen to Professor Thompson. I guess I'll have to ask Taylor for notes. I walked to the back of the class, where Zoe and Taylor sat. "Was it really nothing Zoe?" I asked. "Oh, and Taylor, can I borrow your notes?" No answer. "Taylor?" I looked down and saw that Taylor was lying face down on the desk and was still sleeping. I sighed. "I guess I'll have to ask someone else."

Zoe woke up Taylor and we walked out of class. "So, do you think your knight in shining armor will sweep you off _your _feet anytime soon?" I said to Zoe teasingly. "You know that the past day, we've always been talking about Sam or Remus? Can we just _stop _for a while?" Taylor sighed exasperatedly. Zoe and I both said at the same time, "Okay, sheesh."

We started talking about something else and was on the way to Potions class when I bumped into a person. I dropped all of the books I had in my arms and kneeled down to pick it up.

"I am so clumsy, sorry I bumped into you!"

The person helped me pick up some of my books and gave it back to me. "It's no problem."

Finally looking up to the person I bumped into, I saw that it was Sam. "It's you again. How'd your first class go?"

Taylor threw her hands up and yelled, "It never ends! I am going to class!"

Zoe sighed. "I'm going with her to make sure she doesn't hex anyone. See you at lunch!"

They both left us and we looked both looked at each other. "So, first day so far?"

"Well.. I made a baby squirrel from a umbrella. Sort of."

I raise an eyebrow and laughed. "Uh oh. That sounds bad. Sort of?"

"Okay, so I did the spell. But I forgot about the tail. So, it was a baby squirrel with a baby handle." He said awkwardly.

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Oh, tell me that isn't true."

He sighed. "Little Coco isn't going to be having a tail any time soon."Oh, you've got something in your hair. Here, I'll get it."

He held his arm out and took out the piece of paper. "Thanks! That would've been embarassing." I smiled.

In the corner of my eye I Sirius, Remus and James come into the hallway. They all started walking towards our way with James leading them. "So do you by any chance still have my plush turtle?" He said, nudging my shoulder. "You know, funny you should ask. I've actually-"

And that's when James started to kiss me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! And I seriously apologize for the long hiatus for the chapter. I just didn't have any inspiration for the chapter at all. But, if you guys review my story then your words of encouragement will help me! Please guys. The reviews are what keeps the story going. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you guys so much._

_~Polkadotblue_


	11. Kiss kiss, bang bang

_I'm back! I am hoping now that I will update every week, so bear with me. School has been so hectic, and I have piles of homework to do. But I will definitely make time to do the story! Oh, and Happy Valentines Day! _

* * *

CHAPTER TEN - After The Kiss

JAMES POV

"So what do you think of the new guy?" Sirius asked Remus and me. We were on the way to Potions, and was almost late to class. "He's alright. Blimey, he didn't even know what Quidditch was." I shake my head. "Give him a break, James. I mean, America probably has another sport like Soccer, or quite possibly Football." Remus said. "Foot-ball? Why the bloody hell would a foot become round, won't you just keep on rolling?" Sirius said incredibly.

I rolled my eyes. "Padfoot, a football isn't your foot becoming a ball." I shake my head. "It's when your foot goes all bouncy like a ball. You know, foot-ball. Get it?" I said. Remus sighed. We were starting to walk down the hallway and I soon saw Sam. I was about to call out to him, when I saw a glimpse of red hair. I froze.

_It can't be.._

But it was. There she was, smiling and even _laughing _with him. Was she flirting? I've never seen her smile like that. Ever. Bloody hell, it's only been a _day. _I saw Sam inch closer and closer to her, and he started to go close to her face.

He was kissing her.

I didn't realize that I was even moving until I noticed that Lily and the stupid wanker was getting closer. But it wasn't until my brain caught up with me that I realized I was kissing Lily.

~^o^~^o^~o^~^o^~

LILY POV

_Mmmm. _Chocolate and cinnamon.

I remember after school in winter I would always have a hot cocoa in the kitchen, while I smelled the fresh cinnamon bread that my mom just mad

Gasping, I pulled away as soon as I realized who I was kissing. I stared up at him in shock. "What the _hell _did you think you were doing?" I angrily demanded. I wiped my lips at the back of my hand and waited for the answer. "I believe the words you are looking for are _thank you._" He said smirking.

Without waiting another second I punched him in the gut as hard as I could and walked out of the hallway quickly.

What was he thinking? Did he think he could just kiss me like that? What was the most surprising thing about the kiss was that it was... nice.

I blushed as I thought about it. I sat down under the tree and closed my eyes. Why was it that every time I tried to get James out of my mind he just kept coming back?

Groaning, I realized that I skipped a class. I was also already late for the one I just had, and that was in the time span of only one day. Great. Just add that to my pile. I checked my watch to see when the next class was. It wasn't until another 5 minutes. _Okay, Lily. Compose yourself. _I took a few deep breaths and stood up. Brushing away the invisible dirt off my grass, I walked back to Hogwarts.

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Zoe said. "You were talking to Sam, and then out of the blue James comes in and kisses you?!" She finished.

"Yup." I popped the 'p'. "I didn't even see it coming." I sighed.

We were sitting in our class and was at Ancient Runes. We got assigned to do some chapters in the textbook, and I was almost done. "You know, I still can't understand how you finish your work so fast. It's like, magic." Taylor said. "You know what, scratch that last sentence." She said quickly after. I rolled my eyes. "Well, first of all I finish my homework. And, you know, it helps to _study._"

She paused to think about it. "Nah. Too much work."

I laughed. "Of course."

"Okay." She said, her face serious. "What you need to do the next time you see James is to pretend that nothing happened."

"Nothing happened." I repeated.

"Exactly. If you acknowledge that the kiss happened then it'll just blow way out of porpotion." Taylor said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'way out of porpotion'? if you just talk about it, he might even kiss you _again _and you'll start dating. By the way, how was he?" Zoe said, nudging my shoulder.

I didn't wanna say anything, but if I didn't then Zoe would just nag and nag, and I couldn't handle that right now. "It was surprisingly nice." I shrugged. "But _don't _read anything into it. It was just a meaningless kiss, okay?" I told Zoe.

"Riiiiight." Taylor said. "And guys, sorry for the little outburst earlier."

"Don't even worry about it. We all get a little crazy sometimes." I reassured her.

The bell rang and we all went out of the classroom. "It's just, I mean you guys know that I like Sirius right? Lately, he's been ignoring me like crazy. I mean, last year he would talk to me whenever we had the same class and would laugh and chat. But nowadays, whenever I even try to make the slightest bit of eye contact with him, Sirius would just turn and ignore me. It's getting _really _annoying. I mean, I could handle if it was just that, but we have a really big assignment to do and I'm his partner."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." I reasoned.

She scoffed. "When it's time to do the work, I swear, I could hear a butterfly land on a leaf. It's crazy. I mean if I don't get the assignment finished, well I just can't. My grades are already bad enough and if I fail this one, my parent's will have to be called in."

Even though it didn't sound bad, it was. It was actually way worse than it should. See, her parents are half bloods, but the muggle side of them are really geeky. So they instantly expect that their daughter would be too. When they thought that they didn't have the perfect daughter, well... let's just hope that never happens.

"Do you want me to help out? I can talk to him and see what's been going on with him." I suggested.

"That would be fantastic!" She hugged me.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the library, see you at the great hall soon." I waved goodbye and walked to the library.

_Books always clear my mind. _I thought. I arrived at the library and sat on my favourite table. It was next to a big window that showed the lake and you could just barely see the Quidditch field. I got the book I was reading and finally felt relaxed. So relaxed. Maybe if I close my eyes for a moment, I can feel more relaxed...

~^o^~^o^~^o^~^o^~

I woke up to see a big photo frame of a lion roaring with big red and gold swirls around it; the Gryffindor common room. I sat up and noticed that a blanket was put over me, and my book was nowhere to be found. As far as I could tell, there was no one else here.

How did I get here? And what time is it? I checked my watch and saw that it was 2:30. I missed lunch. Never in my Hogwarts years did I ever miss a meal. Never.

Well, I've never kissed James in my Hogwarts years too, but that happened. That kiss. That _damn _kiss.

I went inside the girl's dormitory and saw that Taylor and Zoe was playing darts with balloons. "Hey, do you know w-" I ducked my head as a dart came flying over me. Looking behind, I saw that there was balloons stuck all over the wall above the door panel. "You know, I could have lost an eye with that dart." I told them both. They just shrugged and I shaked my head.

"Hey, why was I in a blanket? I mean, you didn't have to do that. I could have just slept in the library." I said. They both looked at each other and Taylor said, "Lils, we didn't put you in a blanket. We didn't even go to the library. We were here the whole time except for when we ate. I just figured that you stayed at the library like usual."

I started to begin to feel nervous. "I woke up in the common room with a blanket over me, and my book I was reading missing. You're saying none of you two did that?"

They both slowly shook their heads. I went outside the dormitory to try and see if the person who did it was here. Could it be James? But why would he do something like that? It didn't make any sense. I started to get a headache, and I grabbed my broom stick.

Going outside, I jumped on the broom stick and flew into the air.

_Aaah. _The wind blew my hair and the cool sensation was calming. I haven't done this for a long time, and I could just see some clouds covering the sun. I must have been flying for a long time, because the baby blue sky was now turning yellow. Starting to fly down, I could see a blob of brown waving to me.

Sam.

I touched the ground and walked towards him. "Hey!"

He raised his hand and I looked at what he was holding. It was a rectangular object, with a gold lettering. My book - the one I was reading in the Library.

"Were you looking for this?" Sam said, waving the book slightly with his hand.

I quickly grabbed it and said to him, "How did you find it?"

"I didn't 'find it' persay, I sort of grabbed it." He said sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying? Wait, were you the one that brang me to the common room?"

"Yeah. I saw you sleeping and it looked like you were having a bad dream. You kept saying 'don't leave me, I'm cold' over and over again. So I carried you to the common room and put a blanket over you. After that, I just left." He finished.

Wow, he did that? Sam started to say, "Sorry. I thought you would feel better on a soft couch than-" I hugged him.

"Thank you for that. I appreciate it." I whispered in his ear.

I forgot about the thing Sam did for me. He would always take care of me, comfort me and was always the best friend who I could count on. It didn't matter that James kissed me. I have my old friend back, a new look and a fresh year of Hogwarts. From now on, I am going to stop all this stuff about James and just enjoy the year.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Thank you to yauvsyau, MaryLouise1996, Adept137, Parica Salt, emorley, You-Is-Ninja-Skilled and everyone else who has read or enjoyed my story!_

_I am the epitome of procastinating. But, luckily (or not so luckily) I had time to finish the chapter today! Since, you know, I don't have a Valentines. I guess *sob* guys don't *sob* like me.._

_But to everyone else, I hope you had a better Valentines than me. Until next time, au revoir!_

_~Polkadotblue_


End file.
